Kuchiki Clan Heir
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: The Kuchiki Clan needs an heir. What will Byakuya Kuchiki do? !WARNING! - THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS LEMON. (Yes, I know I suck at summaries but oh well. I have 9 chapters already written out. I just need to type them up.)
1. One Shot, One Chance

Kuchiki Clan Heir

Byakuya x Rukia

I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

**One Shot, One Chance**

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thought

_'…' _= Dream / Flashback

_**WARNING: LEMON ALERT!  
**_

* * *

After dinner Byakuya has been requested to be at the elders meeting. Byakuya stood up and dismissed Rukia then, made his way down the elders hall. After, entering the room he knelt down at the table as the elders bowed to him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya... The clan is in a desperate need for an heir. You have failed us when you said that Hisana would be able to give us one then. You have two months to announce that you have heir on the way. You are dismissed." The elders bowed and left to their quarters.

Byakuya got up after the elders have left, he goes to his study. Sitting at his desk a thought dawns upon him. 'That there is no one in his great interest who would be able give him and the clan the heir they needed. The two people that came to his mind is, Yourichi or Rukia.' He shakes his head and gets up to open up his late wife's memorial cabinet and lighting the candles.

"Hisana, forgive me. Rukia is the one that would be able to bear the Kuchiki Clan an heir. I promise to protect her even if it's against the law. Please forgive me." He said bowing and blowing out the candles then closing it quietly.

* * *

Rukia is in her room freezing from raining cold night, under her thin blanket and the heater doesn't work anymore. Or it hasn't been for working for some time now. She sits up pulling the blanket over her shoulders holding onto it tightly then walks out of her room quietly walking over to her brother's room. She kneels in front of her brother's room. Thinking what she could say to him in the middle of the night.

* * *

Byakuya awakens from feeling Rukia's presents outside of his room. His heart skips a beat then gets up to put his haoir on loosely only exposing his chest then opens his shōji doors looking down at her.

"Rukia..." Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia replied not looking up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The heater in my room isn't working. I wanted to ask if you had a thicker blanket that I could borrow for this rainy night?" She asked.

"I don't have an extra blanket. But, you can stay in here." He offered.

"Arigatō, Nii-sama..." She replied blushing as she shuffled herself into his room.

Byakuya offers the other side of his futon to her. 'This is now or never'

She bows to him and gets under the thick blanket with the one still wrapped around her petite body.

* * *

Byakuya does the same on his side but stares up at the ceiling above him. It's almost dawn, both Rukia and Byakuya are still asleep but, are extremely close to each other. His left arm is tucked under his head as the right arm is wrapped around Rukia. He's unconsciously not knowing his right hand has slipped inside Rukia's yukata cupping her left breast.

* * *

Rukia is tucked nicely against her brother's chest. She felt something new, she never has experienced before. A hand squeezing her breast. She continues to feel this breast massage. Feeling the electric tingling coursing through her body. Rukia moan quietly then louder when her breast was squeezed harder.

_'She opens her eyes looking behind her and smiling at her brother. Byakuya looks back at her with his cold stern look and just starts kissing her hard. As he is kissing her, he moves his hand over to the other breast giving it the same attention as the other. Rukia moans in between the kisses, starting to feel her lower regions becoming wet. She moans louder from his touch.' _

Rukia wakes up looks down at her chest, 'Nii-sama is touching me... it feels good though, I'm getting wet from this.' She looks behind her and notices he's still asleep.

"Nii-sama..?" Rukia whispered his name.

No answer but the massage on her breasts continues.

"Nii-sama, It's dawn. Your up before that." She says a little louder suppressing from moaning.

"Rukia... Release it. I can feel your body change under my touch." He finally spoke in a husky voice.

"You need to get to your squad and so do I." She said moaning between moans.

Byakuya pulls his hand away from her. As soon as he did that he heard her whine under breath and sure turned over to face him.

'Here's my one shot, one chance.' Rukia thought of looking into her brother's eyes. She instantly leans closer to him and kisses him. She has no experience in the romantic department but this is what she wants since she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. Rukia is kissing him like a hungry animal but Byakuya on the other hand is trying to slow her down.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said breathing heavily.

Byakuya pulls away looking at her.

"Don't call me that anymore." He coldly said.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." She said with a smile dancing on her lips then crushing her lips on his again.

Byakuya unites her yukata slipping it off her petite body holding her closer to his hard chest. Both moaning, Rukia got the courage to put her hands him. Slowly gliding her fingertips on every inch of his muscular chest. Byakuya moans from her touch and is becoming hard. He then slips a hand in between her legs, rubbing over her groin and slips a finger into her wet folds. He smirks to himself that she is really wet for him and he gets harder. Byakuya shrugs off his haoir to the side, still kissing each other. He tries to get his hakamas off as quickly as possible. Once their off, Rukia pulls away then glances down looking at his size. She takes a long gulp and speaks.

"Byakuya-sama... How are you going to fit? I've never done this or gone this far.." She said getting a little nervous.

"Shh.. Rukia, I promise I'll be gentle." He said kissing her collarbone trying to get her to relax as he guides his harden cock into her moist pussy.

Rukia feels him entering her, she squints her face from the slow pain. Byakuya can see she's in excruciating pain at this slow pace. He needs to get this over with so he ideally just slams into her. Rukia screams at the top of her lungs, knowing the Kuchiki Manor would be awake from the scream. He looks at her catching her breath. Then he moves inside her slowly and the pain starts to dissipate.

* * *

"Bya-Byakuya.. f..faster...please." She said liking feeling of him inside of her.

Byakuya just grunts each time he slams himself back into her tight pussy. The sound from both of them moaning gets louder and louder. Rukia has reached her climax and screams again loudly. Byakuya can feel her reaching her peak as she is clamped around his swollen cock and he just spilled his seed inside her. He's still inside her. Rukia falls asleep again, her head on his chest. He holds her close to him, pulling the blanket over them both. In an hour he reawakens again looking down at Rukia smiling. Byakuya slowly and gently lifts her off him, a moan escaped her lips as he settled her back against his chest. He falls back into a light sleep... Well until a hell butterfly has entered his room.

An announcement of Captain and Lieutenant's meeting. Byakuya just groans knowing that he just wants to rest and not do anything but be with Rukia for the rest of the day. He looks at her and kisses her hoping she would wake up. She stirs from her sleep and kisses him back.

"Rukia, time to get up." He said.

"Can we just stay like this for a little longer. Please, Byakuya-sama?" She asked snuggling back into him.

"There's a Captains and Lieutenant's meeting we must attend to." He explained getting up and gets dressed in front of her.

Rukia, puts her yukata on then looks at Byakuya thinking and her hands becoming clammy,

"Rukia?" He asked after he turned around putting Senbonzakura at his waist.

"Is this real? Did we really sleep together?" She asked him.

"The Kuchiki Clan is in scrutiny for not having an heir. The elders told me this last night." He explained grabbing her hands into his.

She just looks up at him trying to figure out whats going on between them.

"No one is not as worthy as you to bear the Kuchiki heir. I asked for Hisana's forgiveness last night. So I can move on with you. I told her I promised to protect you even if it means breaking the law. Rukia, the clan needs the heir." Byakuya said leaning down to kiss her.

She just kisses him back, then pulls away looking into his smokey gray colored eyes.

"I'll be by your side." She finally spoke giving him a kiss.

"You better hurry to get to the meeting on time, Rukia." He said after they kissed and pulled away and he makes his way out of his room the squad one.

* * *

Rukia quickly gets dressed in her shinigami uniform and her squad thirteen armband. She straps Sode no Shirayuki to her waist then, flash-steps to catch up with Byakuya. Her new lover. Who was once her adopted brother but, for the sake of clan she agrees to stand by him.

* * *

**_((A/N: Please review. I would like to know what you think. I have the next 9 chapters written in a notebook. I'm now getting around typing them out. Again please review but, NO FLAMING. Thanks. :) ))_**


	2. Request Denied

Kuchiki Clan Heir

Byakuya x Rukia

I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

**Request Denied**

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thought

_'…' _= Dream / Flashback

_Mexican ninja1996:_ _In your story what does Ichigo and Yourichi do?_

_Me: They come in later._

**_((A/N: Your gonna have to wait and see whats the purpose of Yourichi and Ichigo in this story. I don't want to spoil it. :) ))_**

* * *

_**WARNING: LEMON ALERT!  
**_

* * *

Arriving and lined up by squad units with Lieutenants lined up behind their Captains. Head Captain Yamamoto instructs Rukia and Renji to investigate the world of the living. Theirs too many hollows appearing and the substitute shinigami; Kurosaki Ichigo can't take them all on by himself. As the Head Captain explains other matters, Rukia looks over at Byakuya who is balling his fists still looking forward. She knows that he isn't going to like this and neither is she.

"You both leave tomorrow morning." The Head Captain ordered and dismissed the meeting.

Rukia is upset that she has to leave Byakuya so soon.

Byakuya waits until everyone leaves including Rukia. Before he goes to ask Head Captain to send him instead of Rukia. Naturally the Head Captain denies his request.

"Captain Kuchiki. The elders have asked me not send you on any missions because, of Kuchiki Affairs." Head Captain stated.

"You are sending my affairs to a mission with my lieutenant. I request that you let me go instead." Byakuya demanded.

"Stand down, Captain Kuchiki. Once I hear words from your elders. I will. Till then you are ordered to stay at your post." Head Captain ordered and walked away.

* * *

Rukia and Renji are at squad six talking, waiting for Captain Kuchiki to get back. Byakuya soon enters less than minute later staring at Renji who has his arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"Abarai, you dismissed." He stated walking to his office and Rukia following behind him.

"I' guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Rukia." He said before leaving.

"Okay, Renji, i'll see you then." She said closing the shōji door behind her then turns around waiting for Byakuya to speak.

"The head captain has denied my request and the elders are away for two months." He said quietly balling his fists again looking out the window.

Rukia removes Sode no Shirayuki from her hip, putting her in the corner of the office. She walks up beside Byakuya, and removes Senbonzakura from his hip then placing it beside hers. She walks back to him.

"I'll be fine. I don't want anyone else beside you, Byakuya." She said standing on her tippy toes planting a kiss on his lips.

Byakuya immediately wraps his arms around her, grabbing her legs to wrap around his waist lifting her up onto the desk kissing her back. They were too busy in each others world's making out in the middle of the office to even notice Renji came back into the office to grab the paperwork for his mission.

Renji just stands there shocked what is going on in front of his eyes. Byakuya's hand is on Rukia's obi, when he looks up he noticed his lieutenant standing there watching the scene. He picks up her and off his desk placing her behind him, shielding her from Renji's view.

"What do you need lieutenant Abarai?" Byakuya coldly asked.

"How long has this been going?!" Renji yelled at them both.

"Rukia, go back to the manor." Byakuya said still looking at his lieutenant.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." She said grabbing Sode no Shirayuki from the corner walking back to him, places a hand on his cheek pulling his gaze away from her best friend and gives him a kiss then flash-steps back to the manor.

"What is wrong with you! First you take Rukia away from me. My only family and now your making out with her in your office!" Renji yelled again after Rukia left the office.

"Kuchiki affairs are not your business. Stay away from her while on the mission." Byakuya spatted back at his lieutenant grabbing Senbonzakura and making his way to the manor as well.

* * *

The both sit in the dining hall eating in silence. Once they finished they go retire in Rukia's room. He takes hers and his zanpakutō placing them in the corner of her room. Both began attacking each other lips and tugging on each others clothing. Once all their clothing were off Byakuya picked Rukia up wrapping her legs around his waist as he enters her. She simply moans in his ear. He holds her against the wall thrusting up into her slowly. She kisses his neck and moaning his name as he re-enters her. Byakuya then pushes them off the wall walking to her futon, lying her down on her back. He pulled her right leg over his left shoulder and the other away as he thrusts into her faster and deeper in her tight pussy. Six minutes later they both hit their climax Rukia screaming and Byakuya groaning loudly. He pulls out of her once he felt all his seed has filled her pussy.

Byakuya lays on his back catching his breath with an arm around her and the other under his head. Rukia resting her head on his chest. He gently glides his fingertips across her bare back til they both fall asleep.

* * *

**_((A/N: Please review. More to come. NO FLAMING. Please and Thank You. :) ))_**


	3. WHAT!

Kuchiki Clan Heir

Byakuya x Rukia

I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

**WHAT!**

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thought

_'…' _= Dream / Flashback

_**((A/N: Aiight! Here we go! Another chapter! Sorry just been busy! I hope everyone's Easter Sunday was great! Mine was. :) ))**_

* * *

**_WARNING: LIME ALERT!_**

* * *

Renji has been up all night trying to process that his best friend was making out with his captain and her adopted brother no less. He doesn't really understand what the hell is going on. He gets up and ready to leave for the Kuchiki manor. Upon arrival at the manor he gets a eerie feeling that he's not going to like what he's going to see.

Renji only feels Rukia's spiritual energy in her room. Once he opens her shōji doors his jaw just drops to the ground, he sees his captain and best friend sleeping in the same futon under the covers naked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Captain Kuchiki with his back toward the door and an arm around a smaller figure. Renji jumped when a deep voice spoke.

"Abarai, if you value your life. I suggest you to leave us. She'll meet you at Kiskue's shop." He spoke spooking his lieutenant.

Renji just quickly shuts the shōji doors and leaves for world of the living.

* * *

Rukia wakes up first staring at the man beside her who stole her heart yesterday and back when she was first adopted into the clan. She can't believe how desperate the elders are for a heir. She just smiles at his sleeping form. She would do anything for Byakuya. Rukia traces his face to jaw line with her fingertip and spoke.

"He looks so peaceful." She whispered.

"I haven't been this peaceful in a long time." He grinned climbing on top and entering her.

"You are pretty determined about this heir, aren't you?" She asked moaning as he re-entered her.

"For the sake of the clan and it's from you. I will be determined. By the way, Abarai stopped by earlier to retrieve you. I told him you would meet him at Kisuke's shop." He said sliding in and out of her.

"Mmmm…Well he can wait. I don't want to leave yet." She moaned.

They quickly finish up making sure he emptied himself in her again and head to the hot springs adjoined from her room to clean up or so they seemed. They both knew they were both late from their post but, it's totally worth it.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR SLEEPING TOGETHER!?" Ichigo shouted at Renji.

"Like I said, I caught them both making out in the middle of Captain Kuchiki's office in the squad six barracks. Plus this morning they were both completely naked and tangled in the covers in her room. I seriously don't know what the fuck is going on." Renji said shaking his head to get rid of the images.

"The Kuchiki Clan needs an heir. If an heir isn't produced the clan would be exile since Byakuya-boy is the last member. Byakuya-boy should have produced one century ago with his late wife, Hisana. But, she was too ill to provide him one then. The elders may have given him the last chance. Noble houses must carry out the elder's orders." Yourichi explained sipping some tea.

"Okay, but why Rukia?!" Both Renji and Ichigo shouted at the same time.

"He's more at peace with her by his side. You can judge all you want, but every battle she ends up with you two she ends up getting seriously injured. Byakuya-boy always appears to her rescue. I suggest you both don't get between them if their happy. A Nobles affair is the one thing you don't want argue about." She explained again.

"What about you, Yourichi? Weren't you from a noble clan?" Ichigo asked.

"I am. But, I'm exiled because I ran away from the soul society to save Kisuke. I can go back if I really desired to and I eventually will." She explained once again.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia bathed each other then they soak into the warm water. Rukia sits between his legs leaning against his solid chest.

"Kuchiki-san, there's a hell butterfly for you from Head Captain." A servant said from the other side of the shōji doors.

"Let it in." She said.

The servant cracked the shōji door to let the hell butterfly in. The servant saw a glimpse of a man inside the hot springs with Kuchiki-san. She just closes the shōji door and leaves immediately.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, you are late for your mission. Before you leave, go to squad four for evaluation to see if you're fit for duty. Captain Kuchiki, you are also late for your squad training." The hell butterfly radioed the message.

"I guess we are caught." He said kissing her neck.

* * *

On the other side of the shōji door two servants masked their spiritual energies over hearing the message from the hell butterfly.

"What? Master Kuchiki and Kuchiki-san are together in same hot springs." They spoke quietly amongst themselves and left to tell the other servants in the manor.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Rukia pouted.

"In six to seven months our duties will be on hold." He said between the kisses on her neck.

They get out of the hot springs officially to get ready for their duties. They grab their zanpakutōs from her room and set off for squad four.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, head captain said he needed an evaluation before heading out to the world of the living. Captain Kuchiki, could you please step out so I can run tests on your sister?" Captain Unohana asked.

Rukia frowns when Byakuya left the room and proceed to change into a gown and sit on the bench while Captain Unohana drew some blood from her to run the tests.

"The tests came back you are fit to go." Captain Unohana said with a smile.

Rukia just nods and changed back into her shinigami uniform. Byakuya leads her to the gate world of the living. They said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Rukia arrived at Kisuke's shop and everyone just stared at her entering the shop.

"Why are you so gloomy, Kuchiki-san? You should be happy coming back to the land of the living." Orihime asked her.

Rukia doesn't say anything just sat down at the table looking down.

"It's Byakuya-boy. She already misses him. The safety of his arms is out of her reach." Yourichi explained.

"What does that really mean?" Orihime asked again, who is always so clueless.

"The elders gave Byakuya-boy the last chance to provide an heir for the Kuchiki Clan. He has moved on from his late wife to find peace with Rukia." Yourichi explained again.

Both Renji and Ichigo just stare at Rukia who is in a daze herself.

* * *

Back at the squad six barracks, Byakuya too looks out the window in his office.

'Rukia, be safe.' He thought of.

* * *

**_((A/N: Please review. More to come. NO FLAMING. Please and Thank You. :) ))_**


	4. Substitute Captain

Kuchiki Clan Heir

Byakuya x Rukia

I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

**Substitute Captain**

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thought

_'…' _= Dream / Flashback

**_((A/N: And another one! LOL Enjoy!))_**

* * *

A month and a half later, the gang Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Ishida have been exterminating the hallows that keep rampaging through the town. Also Rukia herself have gone through a sickness. Yourichi sensed it being morning sickness and another spiritual energy inside of her.

"Rukia, you need to go back to the Soul Society. Byakuya-boy would like to know and you both have been away from each other for a while. It's not good for both of you, especially you're with his child. I'm sure he hasn't been sleeping because he's worried about you being here." Yourichi said to her.

"Yourichi-san and Ichigo, I'll stay here to patrol. Please take her back." Renji announced not wanting to see his best friend seem so weak.

Yourichi immediately picked up Rukia. They both go through the gate unharmed. Ichigo goes to sixth division to find Byakuya, as Yourichi gets Rukia comfortable in Byakuya-boy's room.

Ichigo is standing in front Sixth Division and of course he's being harassed by the guards.

"Let me through! I need to speak to Byakuya!" Ichigo ordered.

"You're not allowed here, substitute shinigami." A guard at the gate said.

"I'm allowed here if it involves Rukia Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled at the guard.

"Don't bluff with us." Another guard at the gate said laughing.

"Then you leave no choice! You both are testing my patience's when Rukia Kuchiki is lying sick back at the Kuchiki Manor! Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, the guards tried to block the strike with their zanpakutōs but, ended up getting knocked out from the blast.

He makes his way to Byakuya's office and barges himself in.

Byakuya looked at him and spoke.

"Where's Rukia?!" He stood up demanding an answer.

"Yourichi is with her at the Kuchiki Manor. She's been depressed on her mission, also restless sleeping as well. Oh I almost left this out, she's also with your child." Ichigo informed Byakuya.

Without a blink of an eye from the information he has received, Byakuya immediately flash-stepped from his office to the manor in seconds.

* * *

Byakuya appears beside Yourichi with Ichigo trailing behind him.

"Go get Captain Unohana, Ichigo!" Byakuya demanded.

"Usually, I don't like taking orders from you. But because this involves Rukia, I'll do it." Ichigo stated and left to fourth division.

"I'll be outside, Byakuya-boy." Yourichi stands up about to walk outside.

"You can stay." He said under his breath.

"She'll be okay Byakuya-boy. She lasted this long with you under this roof." She said sitting back down beside him.

* * *

Captain Unohana appeared with Ichigo trailing behind again and she shoo's the men to go outside.

"I, thank you, Ichigo for bringing her back to me." Byakuya said sitting outside looking out to the saukra trees.

"Did you just thank me? The almighty Byakuya Kuchiki thanked me." Ichigo said with sarcasm.

"Don't get used to it Ichigo." He said.

"That's the Byakuya I know." Ichigo said.

* * *

"How is she Captain Unohana?" Yourichi asked with concern.

"She's fine, just weak from restless sleep and depression. It would seem that she hasn't been eating right. It's putting a toll on her body. The child may not survive I must try to feed her. Captain Kuchiki will be devastated if he lost them both." She said helping Rukia sit up so she can feed her.

"You can get Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo, please?" Captain Unohana asked.

* * *

"Byakuya-boy and Ichigo, come back inside." Yourichi asked them.

They follow close behind her and Byakuya kneels beside Rukia holding her hand in his.

"I just fed her enough food and nutrition for both her and your child. Captain Kuchiki, you must stay to care of them both. If Yourichi and Ichigo didn't bring her back like they did, she would have lost heir. I will tell head captain that your both are on leave." Captain Unohana ordered.

Byakuya simply nods then getting up walking over to his closet grabbing his old captain's haori walking back to Yourichi, Ichigo and Captain Unohana.

"Captain Hitsugaya, assemble your team for the human world. Get Renji back here to help run squad six. I'm making Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute captain for my division." Byakuya explained to the summoned hell butterfly handing his old haori over to him.

"I'll also inform head captain that you gave Ichigo orders to be captain of squad six for the time being." Captain Unohana said bowing and taking her leave to squad one.

Ichigo stood there shocked taking the haori as Byakuya sends the summoned a hell butterfly to tenth division.

"Yourichi…" Byakuya said looking down at Rukia.

"Right, Byakuya-boy, I'll be near be if you need me." She said before flash-stepping somewhere within the manor.

* * *

Captain Unohana explains to the Head Captain of Lieutenant Kuchiki's condition and Captain Kuchiki must be relieved from his duties from squad six. She also told him that Captain Kuchiki assigned his squad to Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, while he's on leave.

The hell butterfly arrives to squad ten and Captain Hitsugaya gets his team assembled for the departure.

Ichigo goes to sixth division examining things and waiting for Renji's return.

* * *

**_((A/N: Please review. More to come. NO FLAMING. Please and Thank You. :) ))_**


	5. Not Music to the Ears

Kuchiki Clan Heir

Byakuya x Rukia

I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

**Not Music to the Ears**

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thought

_'…' _= Dream / Flashback

_**((A/N: Aiight, last upload for the day. It may be a while till i'll be able to update. Tomorrow, I'm going to Los Angeles after school for the [B.A.P] concert. It's K-pop group from South Korea, they're really good. You check them out. Anyways enjoy the another update.))**_

* * *

**_WARNING: LEMON ALERT!_**

* * *

Hitsugaya's team has entered the world of the living and reports to Kisuke's shop.

"Lieutenant Abarai, return to the Soul Society, Substitute Captain; Ichigo Kurosaki is waiting for you at squad six. My team will take over the remaining mission. Both Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki are on leave." Tōshirō ordered.

Renji leaves and meets up with Ichigo.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo! Captain Kuchiki! Rukia! Are they both okay?!" Renji asked in a panicked concern.

"All three of them are okay now. Rukia needs to start eating more now that she's feeding for two. Byakuya will be there take care of her." Ichigo explained.

"So Captain Kuchiki, put you in charge huh?" Renji asked.

"It was unexpected. I thought he would ask me be the lieutenant instead since your already his lieutenant, and you run the division." Ichigo said.

* * *

Byakuya puts his noble captain's haori up then slips under the covers pulling Rukia to his chest. His left arm under his head, the right arm draped over her and his right hand settles on top of her stomach.

A few hours later Rukia stirs from her sleep and looked around.

'I'm back at the Kuchiki Manor.' She thought of.

"Byakuya..." She whispered looking down at his right hand resting on her stomach; she simply places her hand on top of his smiling.

"Hmmm…Rukia…" Byakuya said in his sleep.

"Byakuya." She said his name holding back a laugh turning around in his arms to kiss him.

He instantly responses back to her with a hungry kiss, like they haven't seen each other in years. They pull away looking into each other's eyes.

"You are home for good." He said looking at her.

"For good? What about my mission?" She asked holding his hand against her lightly bumped stomach.

"I ordered Captain Hitsugaya to send his team to patrol the human world. Ichigo is taking my place for down with Abarai's help. I'll be here with now and a few months after our child is born." He said holding her close.

She grins untying his uniform pushing it off his haori off his shoulders. He smiles as he does the same to her, a month and a half of not touching each other's bare skins felt like centauries taking off their hamaka's along with their haori's. Byakuya lets his callus palms roam her naked body taking in something he missed feeling under his touch. He gets on top of her without crushing her entering her slowly.

"Mmmm… Bya…Byakuya…Pl…please… faster…" She moaned missing the feeling and wanting him to pound into her harder and faster.

He obeys her and quickens his pace and slamming into her harder. Groaning loving the feeling of her tight pussy around his swollen cock that premature and spills his seed into her. Instead of pulling out he continues to pound into her some more.

* * *

Yourichi hears the activity happening from Byakuya-boy's room and senses a servant heading the same way. She quickly grabs the wrist of the servant.

"Where are you going?" She asked the servant.

"Master Kuchiki, requested food." The servant spat at the dark-skinned female giving her a dirty look.

"That's not the type of food he's craving at the moment. He's want the mother who is carrying his child and have been apart for a while. So walk away for now." Yourichi spat back at the rude servant as they heard Rukia screaming from Byakuya's room.

* * *

The continue screaming, moaning and grunting back and forth. Byakuya spilled his seed in her again the second time. She felt him releasing and she too releases screaming and holding to him closely. Both breathing heavily and he pulls out of her lying on his side bring her back to his chest. Byakuya lifts a leg over his entering her again hard. Both are moaning again.

"Mmmm…God…I love it when you are inside of me, Byakuya." She said breathing trying to catch her breath.

"Hmmm…" he grunted holding her leg up as he moves in and out of her.

"Mmmm…Yes…Right there!" She shouted.

For the third time that night he spills his seed in her again. Still inside of her and holding her. She shifts over looking up at him.

"Thank you, Bya. I've miss that." She said grinning at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can be at your service." He smiled back leaning down giving her a kiss.

She kisses him back then pulls out his right left arm so she could lay on it and holding his right hand with hers on her stomach falling asleep smiling. He buries his face into her neck breathing in her scent then letting sleep take control of him.

* * *

"Finally! Their asleep again! Go ask the cook to start cooking up dinner. They'll be up in a few hours hungry for food. Oh don't forget Ichigo Kurosaki will be joining us too." Yourichi ordered the Kuchiki cooks around then walking away.

* * *

**_((A/N: I'll be back in a couple of days. So please review. More to come. NO FLAMING. Please and Thank You. :) ))_**


End file.
